Ancestros
by AnitaHero
Summary: Un día, Rei descubre que puede ser que... existe la ligerísima probabilidad que... le gusten los hombres. Slight Reigisa. (O también llamado 'La homoexperiencia de Rei y lo que sus ancestros pensaron al respecto.')


Holis.

Notas al final, ya que estoy posteando esto tan al límite de tiempo.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroto Utsumi y Kyoto Animations (KyoAni). Insertaría una broma irónico-graciosa sobre lo mucho que físicamente me duele que no hagan que nada sea canon, but there's no time.**

**Avisito: Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**

* * *

Como toda persona en el mundo, Rei Ryuugazaki tenía una historia familiar, un abolengo.

Un linaje.

Un linaje que se remontaba décadas y décadas en el pasado, desde tiempos inmemoriales de samurais astutos y valientes armados con katanas, y bellísimas geishas flotando en kimonos de seda, pasando a través de los siglos por un sinfín de profesiones, clases sociales, circunstancias y tonalidades capilares de azul hasta llegar al final de la línea sanguínea: su hermano mayor... y él mismo.

No era sino lógico que, entre sus muchas responsabilidades para con su familia, como un Ryuugazaki de nombre y carácter(entre las cuales se encontraba mantener vivas importantes tradiciones como siempre combinar el pan de melón con té de cebada, utilizar el cálculo y la lógica para tomar todas las decisiones altera vidas y buscar la sublime perfección en la belleza de cada acción cotidiana), se encontra aquella que todo hijo hombre siempre tiene: la de prolongar la estirpe familiar.

Lamentablemente, por todas las guerras y los conflictos internacionales acaecidos en el siglo XX que envolvieron a Japón, la línea Ryuugazaki había perdido muchos miembros jóvenes que iban a servir a la patria y morían en batalla sin dejar descendencia. Fue mera obra de la fortuna y la casualidad que el mismo bisabuelo de Rei, que en paz descanse, sobreviviese para tener a su abuelo, y su abuelo a su padre, y su padre a él y a su hermano.

Así pues, y aunque sus padres nunca le hubiesen inculcado más que el respeto normal que toda persona debe tener por sus antepasados, Rei lo sabía desde pequeño. Cuando iba a rezar a la glorieta familiar, cuando veía las fotografías rotosas y en blanco y negro de personas que no conocía pero de algún modo casi fantástico tenían sus rasgos físicos, cuando leía cartas y epístolas en papel amarillento escritas en diferente letra y portando diferentes fechas, que en sus hombros descansaba la sagrada tarea de continuidad, la ilusión de un día casarse y tener hijos y nietos que prolongasen las costumbres y el apellido por muchos, muchos años, para orgullo y gloria de sus ancestros.

Porque, ¿qué puede haber más hermoso que la excelsitud y el honor que trae consigo una larga tradición familiar?

Nada. Nada.

O bueno, al menos eso creía.

Eso creía hasta aquel día, áquel día que a partir de ese momento y para siempre sería conocido —por él— como Áquel Nefasto y Fatídico Día, un viernes después de clases, cuando su destino y el destino de su línea familiar cambiaron para siempre, aquél día...

Osea esa tarde.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, pensó Rei. Un momento estaba recostado en el suelo haciendo sus 15 hermosos minutos de estiramiento y flexión muscular al lado de la piscina, contando muy concentrado segundo por segundo para no arruinar la perfecta sincronización de su rutina...

Y en el otro, sentía como los ojos se le salían de las cuencas por recorrerse de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado la espaldota de Makoto-sempai.

La escena no era nada del otro mundo, Rei reflexionaba ahora. Probablemente cualquier estudiante que hubiese pasado por ahí y hubiese dado un vistazo a su alrededor habría visto las cosas como eran: a un chico alto salir de una piscina, chorreando más que perro en lluvia e iluminado sólo por un triste rayito de sol que no calentaba a un alma. Pero para Rei bien pudo haber sido todo en cámara lenta, con la típica tonadita _chananana na-na chananana na-na chananananaaaaa_ sensual y stripteasera de fondo y luces de estadio nacional, porque no podía, de veras que no podía, le era físicamente imposible quitar los ojos de ese cuerpo.

Y qué cuerpo, Kami-sama que todo lo ve, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

Difícil sería no notarlo, con las gotas de agua escurriendo desde mechones cabello castaño oliva por una espaldaza que personificaba poder, brazos que parecían capaces de doblar un tronco a la mitad, una cintura casi recta enmarcada por caderas bien estrechas, y muriendo en la banda elástica de su traje de baño, un muy, muy, muy ceñido y revelador traje de baño... justo arriba de su apretado y formado y redondo y alto ahí Rei, qué.

...

...

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!— había gritado al aire, cuando se dio cuenta hacia dónde se le iba el tren de pensamiento.

Y casi se le habían descoyuntado todas las articulaciones por el calambre semi-epiléptico que le dio, ¡¿desde cuándo se había convertido en Gou-san?!

—Rei, ¿sucede algo?— Makoto le había preguntado inocentemente, acercándose para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero inevitablemente con él también venía su encegecedor y escultural y omnipotente cuerpo y Rei tenía el presentimiento de que por ningún motivo debía seguir viéndolo o ahí se iba a armar la gorda.

—¡NOOO, MAKOTO-SEMPAI, NO! —le había contestado a gritos, aún tirado en el suelo— ¿QUÉ RAZÓN, MOTIVO O CIRCUNSTANCIA LO LLEVARÍAN A FORMULAR ESA IDEA DESCABELLADA? ¡YO, ALGO! ¡HA HA HA HA!...¡HA!...¡HA!...

Rei recordaba haberle rezado internamente a todas las fotografías de señores viejitos que había en su templo familiar, a los pececitos muertos de Makoto y a la vida que sólo por esa única vez, sólo por esa vez su risa haya sonado convincente, que Makoto dejara de pensar en el bienestar de los demás y que volviera a la piscina de una vez sin prestarle más atención.

Pero como Makoto es Makoto, sus abuelitos debían estar muy ocupados haciendo quién sabe qué en el más allá para atender a sus ruegos y a la vida debía gustarle mucho hacerle bullying, eso no sucedió.

—¿Estás seguro, Rei? —Makoto había insistido, con aquella cara de preocupación que podía derretir hielo seco—. Gritaste 'queeeeeeé' a todo pulmón hace unos segundos, ¿acaso viste algo que no te gustó?

Jaaaaaaaaaa, sino le habría gustado lo que vio.

Definitivamente no había sido ése el problema, pero claro, él no podía decirle a su sempai que casi se había partido en cinco por haberlo estado ojeando como si fuese un frasco de Nutella destapado, así que sólo de le había quedando mirando desde abajo con los ojos abiertos de terror y la boca contorsionada en una mueca extraña que pretendía ser una sonrisa 'tranquilizadora'.

—...

—Pero no tienes que poner esa cara, Rei, no hay de que avergonzarse. ¡Yo grito si querer todo el tiempo! —Makoto le había dicho con una sonrisa comprensiva, tratando de sacarle tensión al ambiente— Cuando veo arañas. O payasos. U oscuridad. O fantasmas. O...

Rei literalmente podía ver la boca de Makoto moverse y moverse pero no lo podía escuchar, sólo asentía y sonreía, asentía y sonreía bonito y gordito porque a medida que le hablaba Makoto se le había ido acercando de poquito a poquito y ahora lo tenía prácticamente encima, a una distancia con, ehem, vista privilegiada y por lo mismo peligrosa-peligrosa-_peligrosa_.

—... o sangre también —. De pronto, la cara de Makoto había pasado de gentil a alarmada— ¡¿Rei, acaso... te lastimaste mientras estirabas y no te puedes levantar?! ¡¿NI SIQUIERA HABLAR?! ¡¿DÓNDE TE DUELE?!

—...¿eh? — Rei se había quedado como un pez mirando a su sempai sin poder evitarlo y había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Hilo que en realidad nunca tuvo porque, ¿Makoto-sempai, de veras todo eso es suyo? Si su abdomen parecía una bandeja de hacer cubitos de hielo...

—¡NO TE MUEVAS, TE AYUDARÉ! —y le pasó las manos por detrás de su espalda y entre sus piernas, intentando cargarlo.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Rei había puesto el grito en el cielo, y de un salto ya estaba parado, con un muy confundido Makoto mirándole y sus músculos gritando por el brusco movimiento.

—Ehmm... quiero decir NOOO, Makoto-sempai, nooo me duele nada, ¡ha ha! —Rei había intentado excusarse— y que, ehm... ¡que NOOOO puedo esperar para iniciar nuestra rutina diaria regular acuático-deportiva, conocida comúnmente como práctica! ¡Sí, eso! Así que con su permiso, quiero meterme dentro... ¡D-DE LA PISCINA! M-me meteré dentro de, ehem, la, uhm... piscina, sí —y había fallado miserablemente.

Por lo menos Makoto se la había tragado —la mentira— y lo había dejado tranquilo.

Oh, pero ahí no había acabado su divertida experiencia. Nop.

Después de aquel fiasco, Rei, efectivamente, se había sumergido en las santas aguas clorificadas de la piscina, aún sin entender bien qué acababa de pasarle pero poniendo su fe y esperanzas en que no fuera lo que una vocecilla en su mente le gritaba que era.

_"Por las leyes de Newton, ¿qué diantres fue eso?"_ recordaba haber pensado al borde la piscina, confundido ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué había contemplado de manera tan impropia el cuerpo de su sempai, y después rehusado tan vergonzosamente su contacto físico aún sabiendo de sus intenciones solidarias? "Casi como... si... estuviera experimentando algún tipo de atracción rómantico-sexual hacia él"

Rei se había sacudido el pensamiento de la mente apenas formulado.

Resultaba ridículo, se había dicho a sí mismo. Probablemente solo era una combinación de la admiración natural que sentía por su sempai, y —por qué no considerarlo— quizá una ligera —pero completamente masculina— envidia hacia el cuerpo bien proporcionado de Makoto, producto de un sentido de competencia común entre individuos de su edad.

Sí, debía ser eso.

Pensando que unas buenas brazadas a lo largo de la piscina le harían dejar atrás su extraño... episodio, se había colocado los lentes acuáticos con precisión, se había posicionado colocando sus brazos hacia atrás y había llenado sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudiese abarcar en una bocanada rápida. Pero justo medio segundo antes de meter su cabeza y avanzar, en el carril contiguo al suyo emergió de la nada una cabeza pelinegra que le hizo detenerse de la impresión.

Y otra vez, si la misma persona hipotética que había visto salir de la piscina a Makoto se hubiese quedado por los alrededores de la piscina —por alguna razón— y hubiese visto también emerger a Haruka, habría visto las cosas como realmente eran —otra vez—: a un chico ojiazul con cara de habérsele muerto el hamster detenerse al final del carril, emerger, sacudir su cabello a la derecha, sacudir su cabello a la izquierda, mirar al chico del carril contiguo por dos segundos y luego volver a sumergir su cuerpo en la piscina, nadando con destreza hasta el otro extremo.

Pero para Rei, que había visto todo eso con la mitad de la cara hundida en el agua —por el impulso interumpido—, no había sido tan simple ... en el sentido que su mente, inexplicablemente, le había puesto otra vez toda la escenita en cámara lenta y con musiquita y flores y muchos colores.

La manera grácil en la que emergió del agua, la leeeeenta sacudida de cabello y esos ojos fríos e impasibles como lapislazuli clavándose en los suyos —¿acaso siempre habían sido tan azules?— y, y aunque había sido solo un momento, todo derramaba un especie de...aura _sensual_ a la que Rei nunca le había prestado la más mínima atención. Hasta ese momento.

Pero lo que siguió fue lo peor. O mejor. Pues mientras Haru se alejaba nadando hacia el otro extremo de la piscina, Rei por impulso había terminado de hundir su cabeza en el agua, y se había quedado mirando con ojos de plato detrás de los lentes a su sempai moviendo todo su cuerpo para avanzar. Lo cual no es raro, todo el mundo que veía por primera vez a Haruka nadar se quedaba viéndolo como violador; el mismo Rei no podía evitar quedarse boquiabierto ante la belleza de su forma y la exactitud espontánea de su nado, siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente. Y cuán diferente.

Porque, por primera vez en su vida, en vez de fijarse la escencia, la forma, Rei se fijó en el soma, el cuerpo.

Y en vez de ver admirar la destreza deportiva, lo único que Rei captó fue flexibilidad.

En sus brazos, piernas... caderas.

_"...esas caderas, si son flexibles para nadar... también han de ser fl-flexibles para... para..."_

...

...

— ¡¿QQGHKGGHHÉEWRGEEEEGGHH?! — Rei había intentado gritar, pero en su lugar habían surgido miles de burbujitas que le nublaron la vista de Haruka y le devolvieron a la realidad. El aire abandonando sus pulmones lo había impulsado para arriba, y había salido del agua respirando entrecortadamente y con un ataque de tos digno de una competencia de asmáticos.

Rei recordaba haber arrastrado su pobre cuerpo fuera de la piscina a duras penas y luego, en un arrebato de deseperación —y pánico—, haber huido de la escena corriendo y a tropezones como una nena en peligro, bajo la sorpresiva mirada de Makoto y Haruka, que se habían detenido con todo el barullo de la tos y había observado como Rei desaparecía tras las puertas de los vestidores.

Una vez dentro, había dejado caer todo el peso de su cuerpo y su culpa contra una pared, escurriéndose hacia abajo cual pudín y tratando de calmar el martilleo de su corazón, darle a sus pulmones algún sosiego. Y sus pulmones y corazón sí que podían calmarse, pero su cabeza había estado a mil.

_"¡¿q- q- qu- QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!"_

Los pensamientos iban y venían, iban y venían como un columpio mental, pero Rei no había podido entender cómo y porqué diablos su mente había producido imágenes tan impúdicas, tan obscenas, de Haruka... imágenes de su sempai... moviéndose así... sobre su...

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Rei estaba asustado, frustrado, avergonzado y confundido, y había decidido que por el bien de su sanidad lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era salir de ahí cual alma que lleva el diablo y organizar mejor el huracán de ideas que le habían provocado los, ehem, recientes acontecimientos, en la seguridad y paz de su habitación. Ya inventaría alguna excusa inteligente después —reunión familiar, cita al oftalmólogo, dolor del riñon derecho, lo que fuera— pero debía ducharse y salir de ahí YA.

Habiéndose calmado por fin, pero con las ideas aún revoloteándole el juicio, se había dirigido hasta la ducha más cercana y, sin mirar los pies en el suelo que sobresalían ni prestar atención al ruido del agua cayendo provenientes de su interior, había descorrido la cortina de plástico que cubría el cubículo de un certero y fatal tirón.

Y sus ojos se habían chocado con un Nagisa de espaldas, y vestido como el día en que Kami-sama lo trajo al mundo.

_"¡NO MIRES MÁS ABAJO!"_ le había ordenado en una voz de acero lo poco que quedaba de su cordura.

Pero el rubio debió haberse percatado que alguien más estaba ahí o algo, porque había volteado el torso y le había incrustado en la mirada y el alma sus ojos magenta.

_"NO MIRES ABAJO"_

Unos ... bellos, muy bellos y aturdidos ojos magenta.

— ¿Huh? ¿Rei-chan?

_"NO. MIRES. ABAJO"_

— ¡Rei-chan! — y Nagisa volteó todo su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente con Rei.

_"NO MIRES ABA-"_

Pero lo hizo.

Miró.

Y luego de hacerlo, todo se había puesto negro.

Literal, porque Rei no recordaba cómo rayos había llegado a su casa después de todo aquello. Tampoco recordaba haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación por dentro, ni haberse quitado el pantalón de uniforme, ni haberse tumbado en la cama.

Lo que sí recordaba es que había pasado los siguientes 10 minutos de su joven vida apretando su por alguna razón despierto miembro, de arriba hacia abajo, jadeando y ardiendo mientras por su mente flasheaban imágenes de la cintura estrecha, la nívea, suave piel de su amigo más bajo, y de bellísimos ojos magenta.

Y en el presente, de noche, ya bañado, cambiado y listo para empezar sus horas de sueño de belleza, Rei no podía dormir por estar recordando todo eso.

Se revolvió en su cama, se paró, fue al baño, volvió a acostarse, volvió a salir de la cama, y al final, cuando no sabía que más hacer para quedarse quieto, decidió ir a la cocina, tomar un par de palitos de incienso, prenderlos y —de puntitas, que su familia debía estar ya en su quinto sueño— dirigirse al rincón de su casa dedicado a sus antepasados. Una vez allí, se arrodilló, colocó el incienso entre la fotografías de sus abuelos —las únicas personas en todo aquel collage de fotografías que él había conocido de verdad— y juntó las manos en una venia respetuosa, inclinando un poco el rostro y cerrando los ojos.

Quería encontrar respuestas en su pasado, así que había preparado el ambiente para pedirle consejo a sus ancestros, como tantas veces había hecho antes, para todos los asuntos de su vida. Y este iba a ser uno de los más importantes.

Pero en el silencio, tantas preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza.

_"¿Por qué estaba mirando la espalda de Makoto-sempai, en primer lugar? ¿soy, acaso... homosexual? ¿será por eso que me pareció que su cuerpo era el de un semi-dios griego y no quería que me tocara?"_

Mientras hacía cada pregunta, Rei dirigía la cabeza a diferentes fotografías, como buscando encontrar una respuesta en las caras imperturbables de hombres y mujeres antiguos, captadas para siempre en papel blanco y negro.

Como dirigiéndose a personas que le podrían responder.

_"Y, y después, ¿cómo me atreví a manchar la sublime perfección de la forma de nadar de Haruka-sempai imaginando sus movimientos en... a él... haciendo... ehem, esas, esas cosas? ¿Soy homosexual?"_

Rei volteó la vista hacia la foto más reciente, la de su abuela. La mujer que lo sentaba en sus piernas, la mujer que escuchaba sus historias infantiles.

La mujer que, de estar viva, habría escuchado también todo su dilema sin juzgarle. Rei estaba seguro.

_"¿Por qué no me aparté de Nagisa cuando lo vi desnudo? ¿Por qué si lo he visto antes, solo esta vez tuve ganas de estirar los brazos y... tocarle? ¿seré homosexual? ¿Por qué su piel me pareció tan blanca? ¿y su cuerpo tan... apetecible? ¡¿y por qué no me puedo sacar sus ojos de la cabeza?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ME ESTUVE ... COMPLACIENDO PENSANDO EN ÉL, EN SU ... PERSONA?! ¡¿SOY GAY?!"_

Rei apretó los párpados, disgustado ante el poco control de sus pensamientos. Debía actuar con más compostura frente a sus ancestros.

Aunque era bastante obvio qué pregunta era la que más inquietud le causaba.

Él tenía muy claro el concepto de la homosexualidad. La gente nace así, no es una enfermedad, ni una discapacidad, ni siquiera un gusto. Es simplemente que así nacen, y a decir verdad, no tenía nada contra ellos.

El problema era que, si él resultaba siendo homosexual, entonces podía mandar bien al caño sus planes de continuidad.

No habría prole que educar, ni boda, ni niños, ni tradición, ni nada, porque en Japón no era, ni nunca habían sido, bien vistas las relaciones homosexuales. Apenas toleradas, rápidamente juzgadas, fácilmente condenadas.

Sus ojos deambularon por la pared y se encontraron con la fotografía vieja y rotosa de un señor con expresión muy seria, con una barba larga y lisa, que parecía mirar al mundo que lo rodeaba con amargura.

Rei podría jurar que le estaba viendo con odio ahora mismo, desde el más allá, por siquiera considerar llevar su línea de sangre a un estado de ... degradación, vergüenza y todos los adjetivos que Rei pudo encontrar que se reflejaran en la expresión de ese señor.

Dando un suspiro, intentó calmar su tren del pensamiento. De nada le servía auto-magullarse.

Lógica, Rei, lógica.

Si lo pensaba con lógica, quizá... quizá todo ese asunto no fuese más que una confusión.

Es decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro si era o no gay. Puede ser que toda aquella... inoportuna experiencia que había vivido en la tarde no pasara de ser una manifestación del elevado líbido adolescente.

_"Después de todo, en esta etapa se desata la inhibición sexual"_ pensaba, aún frente a las fotografías.

Recordaba haber leído en una de las cartas antiguas de sus ancestros, que algún tatarabuelo suyo le contaba a su amigo una cita clásica que iba algo así como: "No se deben tomar decisiones precipitadas o poco meditadas en la juventud, que puedan tener repercusiones deshonrosas en la madurez."

Y quizá ellos tenían razón.

Quizá su lógica tenía razón. Quizá sus ancestros, desde el otro lado, querían advertirle sobre tomar decisiones alocadas y tener pensamientos impuros, y esta era su manera de manifestarse: a través de la lógica. Tenía sentido si lo pensaba bien.

Y, además, puesto que Rei no conocía muchas chicas —jamás se atrevería en pensar en Gou-san como algo más que su estimada amiga y mánager del equipo— seguro sus deseos imberbes se habían desatado en sus amigos más cercanos, y él, inexperimentado como era, había confundido estos sentimientos normales por una latente homosexualidad, cuando en realidad solo eran un reflejo vago y mal direccionado del deseo carnal que seguramente sentiría más adelante por sus parejas.

Sí, eso debía ser.

_"Después de todo, es la primera vez que me sucede algo de esta naturaleza"_ pensó para sí, cerrando los ojos con alivio.

Sus ancestros tenían razón. La lógica tenía razón.

Él sólo era un chico con muchas ideas.

Ya iba a levantarse y darle gracias a sus ancestros por haberle iluminado el juicio otra vez. Sabía que siempre estarían ahí para él, guiándolo para que no cometiera feas ... equivocaciones.

Pero de pronto, los ojos magenta volvieron a clavársele en el pecho, como un puñal o una flecha o un golpe certero y fatal, esta vez acompañados de una sonrisa inocente y el sonido burbujeante de una voz a la que se había acostumbrado tanto como al aire que lo rodeaba. Y que así negase y negase, había llegado a necesitar tanto también. Imágenes de cabello color maíz y una energía y alegría casi sobrehumana contenida en un cuerpo compacto le inudaron la mente, y la idea de pasar la suya entera al lado de aquella persona que irradiaba tanta belleza y tanta vida le llenó el corazón con un calor tan potente que tuvo que abrir los ojos de golpe.

Rei sintió como el aliento se le iba y se llevó las manos al pecho, abrumado por el ardor que parecía le iba a calcinar el corazón. Era tan fuerte, el calor que había reprimido en su pecho tanto tiempo, sin saberlo, que cayó de rodillas otra vez. Le inundaba la garganta, le quemaba el estómago, flaqueaba sus piernas. Pero era un ardor...un ardor bueno, una tibieza que lo conmovió tanto que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y su mano formara un puño apretado sobre su pecho.

Y fue ahí cuando lo supo.

Que muy aparte de si era homosexual o no, muy aparte de aquel día loco en que se había descubierto observando cuerpos de hombres con deseo, y mucho, mucho antes de pedirle consejo a sus ancestros, lo cierto es que todo eso era solo una prolongación de sus inseguridades, el proceso para evitar enfrentar una certeza.

Lo cierto es que él lo había sabido todo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y ya de nada servía negarlo, porque justo ahora que estuvo a punto de renunciar a sus deseos por el bien de su línea, había tenido la revelación frente a sus mismos ancestros. Frente a los hombres y mujeres que habían continuado tanto tiempo a su lado, y que él sabía habían mandado una señal.

Lo cierto es que él estaba enamorado, y este día solo había sido el detonante de todos aquellos pedacitos de emoción que había presionado para abajo, sin dejar salir. La gota enorme que colmó el vaso.

Y entonces Rei empezó a llorar.

Sollozos ahogados, tímidos, pequeños lloros hipados que dejaban su garganta mientras se cubría para no despertar a su familia.

Lloraba de alegría, por el fuego que había sentido.

Porque en aquel escozor, él sintió la fuerza de toda su sangre hablar, los miles y miles de años de continuidad Ryuugazaki tratando de llegar hasta él, hablarle de verdad.

Porque por una vez, su petición no encontró la indiferencia gélida de una mirada en papel fotográfico. Por una vez, la señal había sido más fuerte que sus pensamientos auto-inducidos. Por una vez se había salvado de sí mismo, por esta y por todas las veces anteriores que había pedido consejo y auxilio a su linaje.

Porque sus ancestros acaban de decirle, todos, al unísono, que querían que él fuese feliz.

* * *

No sé que rayos acabo de escribir. Please no me maten, en serio que planeé que fuese más cómico y entendible y tuviese más sentido pero terminó siendo esta weá.

Rayos, no soy buena trabajando al límite de tiempo, y eso que nos dieron más de un mes. Merezco el palo.

Anyways, trataré de continuar mis fics y postear más drabols —con o— próximamente.

Gracias por leer, votar y reviewear.

Ana


End file.
